At Peace
by Captainfuzzyboots
Summary: Kala and Wolfgang get their happily ever after in Paris. Smut and Fluff. Takes place right after they make plans for Paris but they are not interrupted by Lila.


Their lips meet again in a searing kiss breaking apart only to gasp for air. Kala pushes him away from her, "Go pack, your distracting me and I have a flight to catch." He grins at her and drags her back to him for one more taste of her lips before he disappears. She takes a deep breath to cool down and continues stuffing her clothes into her suitcase. Blushing, she adds the rest of her lingerie to her suitcase smiling mischievously as she imagines Wolfgang's reaction to them.

The rest of the day is a blur as she rushes around the apartment grabbing last minute items she might need, making sure to grab a picture of her family. On the plane, she finally gets a minute to relax as she closes her eyes. She is in Berlin alongside Wolfgang as he buys his train ticket to Paris; he is a bit behind her because he wanted to say good-bye to Felix. She knew he was sad to be leaving his best friend but she also knew that she should expect Felix on their doorstep one day after things in Berlin calmed down.

Her own giddiness, Wolfgang's concern that he would not get out of Berlin and a crying baby made it almost impossible for her to sleep on the plane. It was several hours before she finally curls up against Wolfgang on a train seat in Germany and a plane seat over Turkey and let his comforting presence and the rocking of the train soothe her to sleep. Before long the flight attendant was shaking her awake and asking her to put her seat up as they were getting ready to land. She hurriedly pulls up the window cover to catch her first glimpse of Paris, her new city.

A driver Rajan had arranged for her picks her up at the airport. As the car smoothly navigates through the Parisian streets she is filled to bursting with excitement, wishing Wolfgang could be there to share this first sight of Paris with her. Then suddenly he is next to her and she turns to grin at him and grab his hand in excitement. She hears the telltale clacking of train wheels against tracks and briefly glimpses the green of the French countryside rushing past outside his windows. He tangled their fingers together watching as she glances around trying to absorb as much as she can of the city in such a short drive. Her joy was contagious and soon he was grinning as well gazing down at her filled with disbelief that he had convinced this woman to run away with him.

The car slows to a stop at the entrance to the apartment Rajan bought in the 6th Arrondissement in a neighborhood called Saint Germain-des-Prés. Wolfgang disappears when the driver opens her door and she steps out onto the sun dappled street. Kala lets herself into her new home with the key she received from the concierge. The apartment is quite bare with only white walls and sparsely furnished rooms, obviously put together at the last minute so Kala would have some furniture. She smiles at the image of Wolfgang and her picking out furniture as they fill the space and make it their own. She is already planning on making the spare bedroom into a laboratory to develop more blockers for the cluster. She rolls her suitcase into the larger of the two bedrooms and towards the closet. The bedroom is sparsely furnished with only a large luxurious bed and a small armchair in the corner. She knows Wolfgang is not far behind her and she quickly unpacks her suitcase knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything else until everything is nice and neat. She puts whatever she can into drawers and leaves the rest in her suitcase until she can buy hangers.

She grabs her silk robe and hurries into the bathroom glad that someone thought to buy towels. She jumps into the shower quickly rinsing the smell of stale meals and recycled air from her skin. She is drying her hair with a towel when she senses Wolfgang's cab pull up to the apartment.

She quickly throws on her robe and rushes over to the door to let him into the apartment. As soon as she opens the door and sees him standing there she freezes and her breath leaves her in a whoosh. Wolfgang stands stock-still hungrily drinking in her appearance, enraptured by her, as if it is the first time he's seen her all over again. Though the sight of her in only a robe is much better than her bejeweled engagement dress. With a start, she realizes that in her haste to see him her robe had drooped open, exposing the swell of her breast to his eyes. She hastily re-ties her robe and he comes un-glued stalking into the apartment with clear intent. She hesitant for a moment but takes a step forward and they crash into each other. Her hands move up to frame his jaw while his slide along her silk clad arms. Desperate to feel his hands on her skin she is stunned by the impulse to strip off her robe. His hands slide through the opening in her robe, loosening the tie and letting her robe gape open as he slides his hands around her waist.

Her senses come alive with his touch. She can see every moment they've ever shared together, every kiss, every touch, their very souls colliding. "Oh Ganesha," she gasps, "better than I imaged." They stay frozen locked into this moment a hairs breadth away from each other's lips, gazing into each other's eyes, neither wanting to look away even as they both ache to give in to the tension that is building between them. They slowly sink into each other, Wolfgang's lips brush against hers and she feels a rush of emotion as all of his memories, thoughts and feelings become hers and they crush their lips together. She is consumed by the taste and feel of him and everything becomes crystal clear. She can feel each individual hair on his arm raised in pleasure, she can feel her belly twitch as she rubs against his hard length, she can feel the quick pulse of his heart match hers. They sink to the floor absorbed in their kiss only breaking apart when Wolfgang pulls his shirt over his head. She still keeps her lips pressed to him, peppering kiss along his chest taking her time to swipe her tongue over his nipples and she feels his shudder down her spine. She looks up at him grinning mischievously and he growls low in his throat crushing his mouth onto hers. He grips the back of her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair as he lays her back onto the floor. He starts to kiss along her neck, finding her sweet spot within seconds making her gasp and then moan as sparks of pleasure shoot straight to her clit. He trails kisses down her chest, nipping at her flesh and then soothing the sores with his tongue. When he reaches her breasts he sets in for a feast, sucking and pulling on her nipples. He gives her just what she needs yet pulls back at the last second keeping her on the edge until she is writhing and panting on the floor moaning his name, her need to come overriding her inhibitions. She tugs on his head pulling him back up to her mouth. He hovers above her, brushing back her hair and running his nose along hers as they savor the feeling of finally being in each other's arms. She moans against his mouth, "Wolfgang… please." "What do you need?" He murmurs against her lips. "Please", she moans not wanting to say it out loud. "Tell me," he whispers. "I…I…need you", she whimpers into his mouth. "You have me, you've always had me." He takes pity on her and lines himself up to slide into her drenched canal. She lets out a soft little gasp as his cock brushes against her clit. His heated gaze stares into her soul and she cannot look away as he slides completely into her. She wraps her legs around his waist pulling him as close to her as possible opening up her mind, engulfing him. He starts to move, hitting that perfect spot inside her that makes her body sing for him, grinding against her clit every time. Her pleasure builds and builds until she cannot tell where she begins and he ends. They meet once more in a searing kiss as her release hits. Her pleasure washes over her in waves, consuming Wolfgang and setting off his own release. His pleasure adds to her own and they feed off each other, building and building until she hits another peak. Her pleasure is so intense that the whole room becomes a blur and all she can hear is her heart pounding and Wolfgang unconsciously whispering "Kala", "Kala…Kala…Kala" into her ear as he comes down.

Her mind is still fuzzy when she feels him slide out of her and her body clenches protesting the loss of his warmth and the new empty feeling. He scoops her up in his arms carrying her over to their bedroom. She nuzzles her head against his chest, wrapping her arm around his neck to play with the hairs at the bottom of his scalp. He gently lays her in their bed and disappears to the bathroom to grab a wet towel and clean her up, his touch soft and gentle as she sighs with pleasure. He crawls into bed behind her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his chest. He nuzzles into the side of her neck scattering soft kisses along her skin. She starts to drift off finally at peace when she hears him whisper, "I love you, Kala." She smiles and whispers back, "I love you too, Wolfgang".


End file.
